The Nightmare of Forever
by Summoner of Suzaku
Summary: Yuki was working at home one night when he stumbles into a dark universe equivilent of his own. Let's just say that the occupents are slightly different. (Imagine Shuichi with a taser and spiked hair. The prospects aren't very good for poor Yuki.)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Nightmare of Forever**_

**Hey everyone! For all of those of you who read my first story, Moon Light's Call, I want to say welcome back. I actually thought of this story after a really creepy dream that I had. Basically this story is centered on Yuki who somehow finds a door to an alternate reality (any of you see the Simpson's Tree House of Terror where Homer wanders through a portal and becomes 3-D/laughs/ I love that one!) Anyways, once there, Yuki finds the people of that reality to be _somewhat_ different. /wink wink/ Catch my drift? Well, even if you don't, you will sooner or later.**

**Standard disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Gravitation. Those are the property of the genius Maki Murakami.**

"Yuki! I'm home!" Yuki sighed, knowing what was coming next, and he wasn't disappointed. A ball of pink hurled across the room to him and threw itself into his arms.

"Baka, can't you see I'm working?" Despite his annoyed tone, Yuki wrapped an arm around Shuichi and pulled him into a swift kiss. Shuichi, seizing the moment, closed his eyes and slipped his tongue into Yuki's mouth. Yuki smirked and withdrew from the kiss before it got any further. He had a meeting tonight and didn't want to be tired for it.

"Yuki…!" Shuichi tried to get Yuki back into the moment by running his tongue slowly down Yuki's neck. Usually, this would have made Shuichi be on the floor on his back in about .5 seconds, but like he knew, he had a meeting to go to later on. Knowing this, Yuki unceremoniously dumped Shuichi onto the floor and turned back to his computer.

"Not now baka, now go away, I have a book to finish, a meeting to attend, and I'm getting a migraine.

"But Yuki…!" Throwing a dictionary at Shuichi and hearing the resulting squeal and thud, he sighed and rubbed his temple. This was getting to be a very long day. Hearing the slam of a door, Yuki flinched and turned back to his computer. Defiantly a very long day.

Looking at the computer, he saw that he had one sentence typed. He'd been staring at this for about an hour now. Sighing, he turned off the computer and left the study, heading down the wooden hallway to the kitchen. Walking through the dining room Yuki saw that Shuichi was playing Resident Evil: Apocalypse again. He'd just bought that last week and had insisted that Yuki play with him for almost three hours until Yuki threatened to return the game. Shaking his head, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Heading back to the dining room he heard the phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yuki, is Shuichi around? This is Hiro"

"Yeah, the baka's currently rotting his brain out but I'm sure that he'll come to the phone." Yuki handed the phone over to Shuichi who actually, surprise, paused the game and started jabbering away on the phone.

"Hey Hiro, what's up? – What? You got to be kidding me! – Aw man, but just last ni- what? Really? – Okay, I'll be down there soon." Shuichi sighed and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?"

Shuichi sighed, not making eye contact with Yuki "Well, Sakano's not really happy with the way our song's going right now and says we need to come in right now. Hiro also mentioned something about K coming to get me to hurry up with a rocket launcher but I'm not really sure."

"WHAT! But you worked late last night!" Yuki was feeling very pissed off at that moment.

"I know, but there's not much I can do about it!" Shuichi's eyes were starting to tear up._ 'Oh fuck no, he's not about to cry is he?'_ Seeing a tear fall down Shuichi's face Yuki went into red alert _'NO! This cannot be happening!' _On the outside though, Yuki's face was as stony as ever.

"Whatever baka, make sure you lock up when you get back cause I'll be in bed." With that, Yuki left the room, even though his mind was screaming for him to head back.

"Yuki!" Yuki slammed the door to the office shut and was greeted by the thump of a large body hitting it at strong force. The door actually caved in. Hearing a soft sob then the slam of the front door, Yuki knew he was gone. Letting his face soften some, Yuki sighed. _'Oh well, nothing I can do now.' _Leaning back in his chair, Yuki closed his eyes, and somehow, miraculously, fell asleep.

Waking up who knows how many hours later, Yuki saw that it was pitch black out. Walking over to the wall switch, he flicked on the switch then frowned. The lights weren't coming on. Flicking the switch several more times, he got the same result. _'Damn, just another thing to worry about. Now I'll have to get dressed in the dark.'_ Slowly walking forward with his hands out in front of him, Yuki slowly stumbled through the pitch-black house.

"Fuck!" Yuki stumbled over something and fell towards what looked like a rapidly approaching wall. Except, for some reason, he never felt it. Instead, he stumbled through the wall into another hallway, exactly like the one he just left._ 'Um…okay…'_ Looking behind him, he saw a very solid looking wall. Putting his hand to it and shoving, he was somewhat dismayed when it turned out to be just that. A solid wall. Walking down the hallway, still with his hands in front of him since the lights were still out, Yuki came into what would have been his living room, and it still was, sort of. It looked about the same, except there were a few additions. On the floor, there was what on closer inspection was a taser, and hanging up around the walls were some Bad Luck posters (which Yuki'd never left Shuichi hang up before) except the group looked…different. They were all wearing black for one, and Shuichi's hair, though still pink, was spiked out. Hiro now had pure black hair, and was playing a guitar with a skull on it. And Suguru…well…he wasn't wearing a shirt and he had several large tattoos on him that you could see quite well, including one just below the eye (like in Naruto with Gaara). All in all, they were not really what Yuki expected.

**Whoa, that took longer than I thought it would. Now let me explain a few things about alternate realities. Everything there happens at exactly the same time here, but maybe a little different. So, I just wanted to let you know that just as Yuki stumbled into the alternate universe, that alternate universe's Yuki traveled into ours. A little confusing, I know, but it'll make a good story in later chapters. So, please R and R cause I'm not sure how this one is. But, new chappie coming out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Nightmare of Forever**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**/sighs/ well, this past week I've been getting ready for my exams at school . and I haven't had AS MUCH time to get to these stories. I've been starting the next chapter for my other story, Moon Light's Call, and also, of course, typing up the next one for this. Now, in some of the reviews that I got last time, some of you were a little confused. Let me TRY to explain. I consider the world that the Gravitation characters live in, to be our world. SO! They are not crossing over to ours, since in my opinion they already are (me and my fantasies!). In my story, they are traveling into another reality that's NOT OURS! However, the alternative reality's Yuki IS traveling into ours. Okay, that probably made it even more confusing, but anyways! In this chapter, I'll try and give a few descriptions that make it clear that the reality that Yuki (the one from our world) just traveled into, is DEFINATLY not ours. (I mean seriously, who in their right mind would keep a taser in their living room?) So! Now that that's done with, and now that you're all thoroughly confused, lets begin!**

Looking up at the posters, Yuki tried to understand what was going on. His Shu-chan NEVER dressed like that. It was usually in very bright colors, like orange, or pink. Yuki also couldn't remember Suguru ever getting any tattoos. Yuki knew that if Suguru had, he would have heard Tohma ranting at Suguru from his house 15 miles away. In the past, Tohma had been very adamant about his opinion on tattoos.

/_Flashback/_

_Tohma stormed into his office and sat down at his desk glowering at his computer. He'd just come from a meeting about the new bands that would be given the top spot at the concert in Claymore Park. There were about 15 bands there, all vying for the very important part, the spot that was allowed to have the most number of songs. Tohma had been sitting down on a couch, sipping some water, absolutely positive that Nittle Grasper would get the part. I mean they were the number one rated band in Japan currently. However, when the man from the committee got up to announce the results, Tohma was about choked on his water and had to be pounded on the back by a nearby waiter when a band by the name of Good Charlotte from America got the part. He was even more shocked when they went up to the committeeman and Tohma got a good look at them. They were covered in tattoos, and one of them even had spiked hair. Furious, he'd stomped (in his very Tohma like way) back to his office, and sat down at his desk, glowering at his computer._

_Hearing a knock on his door, Tohma looked up and mentally calmed himself before calling out "Come." Ryuichi came in, closely followed by Tohma's cousin Suguru._

_"Na no da! Kumagaro wants to know why Tohma looks so sad today!" Ryuichi bounced up to Tohma's desk, holding the bunny in his hands._

_"Hey Tohma! How'd the meeting go?" Suguru came up to Tohma's desk and looked at him._

_Tohma sighed inwardly then told the story of the defeat by Good Charlotte. "Not only are they from America, but they were TATTOO COVERED AMERICANS!" Suguru jumped slightly. He'd never heard Tohma yell before._

_"Kumagaro-kun thinks that Tohma needs to relax some! Whenever Kumagaro and Ryu get tired, we draw!" Ryuichi pulled out some crayons and a coloring book to demonstrate this, then plopped on the floor and began coloring a picture of shiny things. Tohma put his hands over his eyes and closed his eyes. Sometimes, Ryuichi was too much to handle. Even though they'd been friends for almost 15 years, it still got to be too much sometimes._

_He looked over at Suguru "I swear, if I ever find ANY of my employees with tattoos, I will personally go up to them and fire them."_

_/End Flashback/_

Yeah, Yuki was definitely sure that there would be no Bad Luck if Tohma had seen Suguru with tattoos like that. Trying to read what the tattoo said under Suguru's eye in the almost non-existent light, Yuki frowned, not sure if he'd read it right. He thought it looked like the character that read zetsumei…death.

"What the hell…" Frowning even more, he was backing up from the poster when he heard something that made him freeze. Coming from behind him was the distinct sound of a lock being unlocked. Not really wanting to see the person on the other side of that door, Yuki could feel a cold sweat breaking through his shirt. _'What kind of person keeps a taser in the living room?'_

There was a brief laugh as the door swung open, then a voice that Yuki knew so well, except it now had a sharp edge to it rang out "Well well, look who we have here. The little writer has come out of the closet. Not get enough of it this morning?" Yuki turned slowly around and regarded the scene before him. Shuichi, with what to Yuki was a new hairdo (the punk spike one, remember?) was standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips. Shuichi was wearing a skintight shirt that was pure black with the words 'Masochist' written on the front and some black pipe pants that had at least 5 chains hanging from them. Standing behind him with a smirk on his face, was Hiro, wearing only some black swim trunks and an ankh necklace. Behind him, looking out from lowered eyes outlined in black mascara, was Suguru.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean baka?" Yuki turned around and gave Shuichi a resounding glare that usually would have sent him scurrying. This time, it only seemed to amuse him.

"Baka? You haven't called me that in a few years. Hmmm…I'll have to do something about that once these guys leave" he shrugged his shoulder in the general direction of Hiro and Suguru.

"Once again, I repeat, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yuki glared at Shuichi even more, still not sure what to make of the situation.

"Hey Shuichi, I thought you had him trained and all, I mean, if he starts acting up like this what'll other people think of you?" Hiro was eyeing Yuki with a mix of disgust and amusement. This was not something that Yuki'd been used to getting. Mostly all the intense gazes that he got were from teen girls, and those defiantly weren't of disgust and amusement.

"What the fuck do you mean by training? Shuichi, what the hell is up with you?" Yuki was getting angry now, and glared at Shuichi, who just glared right back.

"You're right Hiro, I thought I had trained him as well. Damn, and he was getting so compliant to" he grinned, showing a file sharpened canine "Oh well, we'll just have to start the fun all over again." He gave a short bark of laughter and turned away, apparently assuming that the conversation was closed. Yuki didn't understand that quite as well. Yuki clinched his fists and stomped forward, about to grab Shuichi by the shoulder when there was a flash of black next to him and suddenly a nicely sharp knife was pressed against his throat. Yuki's eyes widened, not comprehending what happened. Shuichi was still in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," someone whispered from behind him into his ear. An arm was firmly wrapped around Yuki's waist, and the other arm wrapped from around his back, with a knife firmly clutched in its owner's hand. Shuichi turned around and smirked.

"Nice one Suguru. And Yuki, he is right you know, you really don't want to try that around here…there are way to many ways to get hurt." He nodded to Suguru who slowly released Yuki and came to stand behind Hiro, once again looking up from lowered eyes, outlined in black. Frowning, Yuki decided to keep comments to himself from then on, or at least until Suguru left, then Shuichi would get it. Yuki smirked, picturing what he would say to Shuichi, and how he would react, but most of all the part where they made up. Yuki defiantly couldn't help a smile that came onto his face.

"What the hell are you smiling at? Shuichi, I swear, if you don't do something about him, I will." Hiro was looking at Shuichi with a frown on his face, and Yuki felt his stomach plummet.

"Okay okay, I get it, I'll get right on it tomorrow. In the meantime, why don't we try to get some light in here? Suguru, go check the fuse box downstairs. Check to see if there's anything that can be done about this light." Suguru nodded slightly and headed towards the door that led to the downstairs.

Shuichi turned to Hiro "In the meantime, why don't we start off were we left in the car." Hiro grinned and stepped towards Shuichi, placing a hand on the back of Shuichi's head. Leaning down, he gave him a kiss, which soon turned into one with unchecked passion behind it. Yuki just gawked. He couldn't believe that Shuichi was doing this, in front of him.

Breaking the kiss, Hiro looked Shuichi in the eyes. "I did warn you about him. And now he's staring. I swear if you don't do something I'll-"

"Shit! All right already! God, can't a guy get a decently kissed without being interrupted?" Shuichi sighed and looked at Yuki, who still had his mouth half way to the floor. "Sorry, but when the lover says something, you better jump to it." Shuichi grinned and Yuki got another good luck at his file-sharpened teeth.

"Oh hell no, you got to be fuckin' kidding me!" Yuki backed up until he hit the wall that held the poster of Bad Luck.

Shuichi just grinned, "Let's see, what should I do…ah yes, this seemed to work rather well this morning." Shuichi bent down and picked the taser up off of the floor. Flicking it on, Yuki couldn't help but flinch when the jolt of electricity ran between the two metal bars on the taser. Yuki'd heard that this was now a favorite among many police forces because of its ability to cause a person to go unconscious at higher levels. He'd thought nothing of it until now. Shuichi came towards him, taser held out slightly.

"Hurry up already, I'm not going to wait here all day."

Shuichi looked over his shoulder at Hiro "All right already! Enough of the bitching." It was all the distraction that Yuki needed. Springing away from the scene, and he dashed down the hall. There was a yell of surprise from behind him and a quick patter of feet. Yuki almost made it into his office, which he knew had a sturdy lock on it, when he tripped over something. Hitting the floor with a thud, Yuki yelped in surprise, and looked behind him. The dictionary that he'd thrown at Shuichi a few hours earlier was lying on the floor._ 'That's twice that damned thing tripped me!'_ Yuki groaned in pain as a foot connected with his stomach. Curling up from the impact, Yuki never saw the taser that came down at touched his back. Slumping unconscious, Yuki had a look of mild surprise on his face.

"Finally, now we can perhaps finish what we started…twice…"

Shuichi grinned and turned from the slumped form of his former lover and turned to Hiro "Sounds fine by me." Smiling, Hiro led Shuichi into the master bedroom and shut the door, leaving the unconscious body alone in the hall. Or at least almost alone.

At the beginning of the hallway, sitting silently alone, sat the quiet form of Suguru. He was gazing adamantly at the unconscious body, not making a single noise, even as loud groans started coming from the bedroom. Making up his mind, Suguru stood up and walked over to Yuki. Looking down at him through lowered eyelids, Suguru grasped Yuki's arm, and dragged him out of the hall into the living room, then depositing the limp body on the couch. Taking a seat across from him, Suguru just starred at Yuki, waiting for him to wake up.

**Oooooh! Creepy! Shuichi's with Hiro and poor Yuki doesn't know what to make of it. For all of those interested, the design that I had in mind for Suguru was that of Gaara from Naruto. He has the same black mascara around his eyes, and the same type of tattoo. Anyways! I'm in need of reviews and if I don't get many then I'll just assume you guys don't like the story and I won't continue it. Next chapter (assuming you guys want a next one) there will be a new prospective of the alternative world's Yuki. We'll be able to see how he acts after enduring the "evil" Shuichi's abuse for so long. Okay! Please, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Nightmare of Forever 

_**Chapter 3**_

Okay people, some of you are STILL confused. Not that I blame you. All of this alternate reality stuff is kind of confusing. Okay, here goes a third try at explaining all of this. I'm going to use numbers. Our universe is 1. The alternate universe is 2. The Yuki from Gravitation is a 1, as are we. Now, Yuki (1) is trapped in universe (2). Yuki (2) went through the portal as Yuki (1) and is trapped in universe (1). Okay! Any better? That's the best I can do I'm afraid. If any of you have ANY suggestions on how I can explain this better, please, review and tell me in your review. Now then, we left off last time with Yuki unconscious with Suguru staring at him creepily through those heavily lidded, mascara outlined eyes and Shuichi is in the bedroom with Hiro (any guesses on what they're doing? And no, they're not baking cookies). Now, later on in this chapter, we're going to be switching to the POV of Yuki (2) in universe (1). This will be very interesting (in my opinion) to see how Yuki (2) acts after Shuichi (2) has been treating him cruelly for, presumably, a few years. Okay! And…action!

**Standard disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters from Gravitation who are the sole property of the genius Maki Murakami.**

Yuki's eyes fluttered slightly and he groaned as a roaring headache started to dance across his forehead. Sitting up, Yuki put his head in his hands, trying to alleviate the pain.

"Good, you're awake." Yuki's head shot up at the sound of the voice and quickly regretted it as his head began to pound. More slowly now, he lifted his head and opened his eyes. There, less than three feet away from him were the staring, mascara surrounded, eyes of Suguru. Yuki gave a yelp of surprise and threw himself backwards from the source of surprise. Once again, not a good thing for a pounding head. Sitting as far back on the couch as he could, Yuki stared at into the eyes of the person who'd pressed a knife to his throat not long ago.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Suguru just stared at him. "Well?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"I'm staring at you."

Yuki looked at Suguru closely "oh…" Suguru smirked and pulled out a knife from his back pocket. On it, inlayed in wood, was the same character that was below his eye, zetsumei, or death. Taking out a piece of wood from the same pocket as the knife had come from, Yuki saw what looked like a half finished chess piece of himself.

"Tilt your head a little to the left" Yuki looked at Suguru incredulously.

"Why the hell are you carving me into that little block of wood? And further more, my nose defiantly doesn't look like that." Yuki glared at Suguru a little more for good measure and smirked.

Setting down the knife, Suguru looked up at Yuki from lowered eyes and repeated, "tilt your head a little to the left" except this time, he raised the knife threateningly. Yuki's smirk fell right off his face and he turned his head slightly to the left.

They were both silent for about five minutes before Yuki turned to look at Suguru "What is going on here?"

Suguru didn't even look up but replied, "What do you mean? You said I could carve your face last night so that's what I'm doing" now he looked up "don't tell me you changed your mind."

"Um…. I actually don't remember any of that. What I meant was why Shuichi's with Hiro and why you have all the" he pointed to Suguru's face where the tattoos were.

For the first time, Suguru's face contained an emotion, confusion "what? These? Yuki, you know I got these after entering the brotherhood. You were there, remember?" Suguru seemed to be engulfed in memories for a while, then shook his head and turned back to the carving "as for Shuichi and Hiro, you should know better than I do. All I know is that Hiro's like-" the sound of a doorway opening was clearly heard, and Suguru shut up and quickly stood up, shoving the carving and knife down his back pocket.

"Well, I see the slave is awake." Yuki looked down the hallway and saw Shuichi leaning against the wall, smirking. Shuichi looked at Suguru "did you get the lights fixed?"

"Yes sir, it seemed to be-"

"Whatever, I really don't care as long as they're on." Shuichi turned to go back down the hall then stopped and turned back to Yuki "you better not embarrass me anymore in front of Hiro" Shuichi left down the hall and went into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

**(Okay! The time you've all been waiting for, or at least I hope, the switch of universes. We are now in the universe that the manga takes place in. The dark universe's Yuki is now the main character here, but in the "good" universe. Well, if that made any sense, let's start.)**

"Fuck!" Yuki stumbled over something and fell towards what looked like a rapidly approaching wall. Except, for some reason, he never felt it. Instead, he stumbled through the wall into another hallway, exactly like the one he just left._ 'Um…okay…'_ Looking behind him, he saw a very solid looking wall. Putting his hand to it and shoving, he was somewhat dismayed when it turned out to be just that. A solid wall. Walking down the hallway, still with his hands in front of him since the lights were still out, Yuki came into what would have been his living room, and it still was, sort of. It looked about the same, except there were a few things missing. For one, the posters that Shuichi'd insisted on putting up weren't there. Yuki looked around for them, knowing that when Shuichi'd come home and find the posters missing, the first place he'd look is Yuki. Another thing missing was Shuichi's favorite taser. Yuki could've sworn that it'd been left on the floor after Shuichi'd used it on him.

Hearing the distinct sound of the key being inserted into the door, Yuki spun around to face the door, desperately giving the floor a last sweeping glance for the missing posters.

"YUKI!" A pink bundle of energy hurtled to him and Yuki braced himself for the punch. Instead, he was knocked to the floor in a tight bear hug.

"Huh?"

"Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki! Guess what? K said that we can appear on Music Fan next week!" Yuki pictured the cruel eyed blonde who was famous for torturing unpopular producers and shuddered. "Yuki? What's the matter are you cold?" Yuki looked up at the large purple eyes, filled with concern that were staring right at him.

Flinching, he turned away "I-I'm sorry Shuichi, I-I don't know w-what happened to the posters! I swear! They were gone when I got out here!" Yuki closed his eyes and cringed.

"Huh? What posters? Yuki, look at me! Tell me what's the matter!" Yuki just closed up even more at these words. Mystified, and frightened, Shuichi did the only thing that he knew usually cheered Yuki up. He kissed him. Yuki's eyes widened then he broke the kiss and propelled backwards with a look of terror on his face.

Stop! I already told you that I don't know where they are! Just let me go!" Yuki started to sob. Shuichi was in utter shock. The only other time he'd seen Yuki cry was after guys from Ask had gotten him, and this was defiantly not like that. Yuki was crying for seemingly no reason.

He decided to play along for awhile "Yuki! I don't care about the posters! Just calm down, your scaring me!" Yuki just curled up in a ball and cried some more. He started to say something under his breath and Shuichi leaned forward to try and figure out what he was saying.

"Don't come…I've been good…no knifes…zetsumei…where are you…doors…" What he was saying was making no sense. This scared Shuichi more than anything. Yuki always made sense in what he was saying. Backing away slowly, Shuichi stood up and went to the bedroom, making sure that he closed the door. He could still hear Yuki out there but it was quieter now. Sitting on the bed, Shuichi ran his hands through his hair, and felt a lone tear travel down his face. Yuki'd obviously been through something traumatic and Shuichi could do nothing about it right now. Yuki seemed terrified of him.

Shuichi picked up the phone on the side of the bed and quickly dialed for Tohma's office. He'd know what to do as much as Shuichi hated to admit it.

"Hello?"

"Tohma! Thank God! You have to come over right away! Something's happened to Yuki and I don't know what to do!"

"Shuichi? That is you, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well slow down and tell me what the problem is."

'Well, I came home from practice and Yuki looked at me, terrified. I thought that he'd just had a bed day or something so I hugged him except then he started to cry and said something about knifes, doors, and zetsumei. He's still out there in the living room crying! Tohma, I've never seen him cry before! What should I do?"

There was a short pause then Tohma answered, "Shuichi, I want you to go into the living room and try to talk to him. Don't move towards him, he obviously feels threatened. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Okay! But please hurry, he's scaring me" Shuichi hung up the phone and walked to the door, opened it and walked into the hallway. Coming into the living room, Shuichi saw Yuki in a corner, his arms around his legs. He was still crying, but at least he wasn't sobbing anymore.

"Yuki?"

Yuki's head popped up and he stared at Shuichi, tears streaking his face "I-I'm sorry master, I-I couldn't help it, please don't do anything to me!" _'Why the hell is he calling me master?'_

"Okay Yuki, I won't do anything to you, I promise, okay?" Yuki nodded "Alright, now then, I don't want you to call me master anymore, okay?"

At this, Yuki hesitated "B-but Hiro said that if I don't then he would tell Suguru" this made no sense what so ever. Shuichi didn't know what to respond.

"Well…that's okay, I won't tell Hiro if you don't" Shuichi smiled slightly and was rewarded with a slight smile from Yuki. _ 'Well, we're getting somewhere.'_ At that moment the bell rang, and Yuki jumped at the sound. Looking around wildly, Yuki took one last glance at Shuichi then ran into the guest bedroom. Shuichi sighed and went to the door. Opening it, he wasn't surprised to see Tohma.

"Tohma! Thank god! He just ran into the guest bedroom when he heard the door bell ring."

Tohma took off his leopard print hat and hung it on the coat rack "Okay, did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, he said that if he didn't call me master, Hiro would tell Suguru. But that doesn't make any sense!"

Tohma sighed "Well, it obviously makes sense to him." Tohma took off his feathery coat and hung it next to his hat. "Why don't you show me where the bedroom is, but make sure you stay out of sight. Yuki obviously is scared of you." Shuichi nodded then started down the hallway.

"It's that door right there." Shuichi pointed to a mahogany door on his right. Tohma nodded the made a shooing motion towards Shuichi who nodded hesitantly and went back towards the living room.

Opening the door, Tohma peered inside "Yuki? It's me, Tohma, I just wanted to talk." Yuki looked up, saw him, and turned death white.

"No, no! I told Shuichi that I had to call him master! I told him! Please believe me!"

"Yuki, it's okay, I'm not going to do anything to you, I swear!" Tohma took a step forward and Yuki screamed, dashing into the adjoining bathroom. "No, Yuki! Wait!" Tohma sighed as the door slammed and the lock was turned. This was going to take awhile.

**Yay! Finished at last! Now you guys can see why this is rated M. That is one seriously messed up Yuki. Just when Shuichi is getting him to calm down, Tohma walks in and "ruins" it, but maybe Tohma will talk some sense into Yuki later on. So! I need reviews badly, and if any of you are STILL confused, well, just review it and I'll tell you the answer to your confusement in the next chapter. Okies, I'm off to work on my other story now, so you might not get another chapter from here for a week, tops (I hope). Well, I will see ya'll in the next chapter! R AND R!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Nightmare of Forever Chapter 4 

**Well, by popular request, I've decided to work more on this story than on my other one, at least for now. I might throw out a chapter here or there for Moon Light's Call, but I'll try focusing mainly on this one. So! We left off last chapter with Yuki locking himself in the bathroom after Tohma tried to talk to him. I guess we'll find out this chapter why Yuki's so afraid of Tohma. I thought that for this chapter, I'd start in the POV of Yuki 2 in universe 1 (messed up Yuki in good universe) but I'll switch POVs sometime in this chapter. Well, I hope that you'll all enjoy this chapter as much as the others! Action!**

**Standard disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters from Gravitation who are the sole property of the genius Maki Murakami. Oh yeah, a special one for this chapter, a little later here, I'm referring to a Star Trek book by Diane Duane. There's a slight spoiler in there, so skip over it if you're reading the book or something.**

Tohma sat down on the bed and stared at the door that Yuki'd gone into, waiting for some sign that he was going to come out.

"Yuki please, why won't you even listen to me?"

"B-because of what you did! I can never forgive you for that, even if Shuichi has" Tohma shook his head. Yuki'd obviously gone through something traumatic and wasn't sure what he was saying. Sighing, Tohma sat there, hoping that something would come up, allowing him to talk to Yuki sanely.

"Yuki, what happened?"

There was a pause then "What happened when?"

"What happened that caused you to be so afraid of everyone? Shuichi is terrified out there, sitting in the living room wondering if you'll ever even look at him again. I'm worried because you believe that I did something terrible, something I don't remember doing!" Tohma mentally calmed himself "Why don't you tell me what you did this morning?'

"Fine, but I'm not coming out" for the first time in forever, Yuki sounded almost childish in his stubbornness. _'I guess this is a night of firsts.'_

"Well, this morning I got up early so that I could make breakfast for Shuichi and Hiro so-"

"Wait, Hiro was over here?"

There was a short pause then Yuki carefully said through the door "Hiro's always over here. He and Shuichi have been together now for almost a year." Tohma decided not to comment on this. There was another short pause then "Anyways, I got up early this morning to cook breakfast for them, so I was out there for awhile. Then when I was done I put the food in the oven to keep it warm and left them a note. I'd gotten an idea for a next chapter so I decided to go and type some. Shuichi lets me do this if I'm good." Tohma decided that this was a good point to start taking notes. Taking out a notepad and a pen, he started writing down things that "Shuichi" had done badly. "While I was writing, I heard a yell from the kitchen and then Hiro came into my room and slammed off my computer. He said that the food was cold and he wanted something done about it. I went out to the kitchen and I saw that I'd forgotten to turn the oven on. I tried to explain this to Shuichi but he looked like he was in a bad mood and then…then…" Yuki started to cry again and Tohma had to wait awhile before he finished "sorry…" Yuki sighed "then Shuichi decided to use the taser on me" Tohma's eyes widened "After I woke up again, it was all dark out, and Hiro and Shuichi'd left for practice and Suguru wasn't on duty so I was the only one there. I couldn't figure out why the lights were off and I was stumbling down the hall when…when…" he paused "I think I went through a wall."

"What?"

"I know, it's weird, but I was falling towards a wall, but then a never hit it, and then I landed on the wrong side of the hall.

"What do you mean the wrong side of the hall?"

"Well, I was falling towards the left wall, but when I fell through, I was standing in front of the right wall."

"Yuki, you know that makes no sense, right?"

"I-I know, but it's the best I can do! Please, don't do anything to me…"

Tohma sighed, feeling a looming dread fall over him "I won't do anything to you. I'm going out to talk to Shuichi now. You can come out when you feel ready." Tohma didn't wait for an answer but got off the bed with a creak and left the bedroom. Closing the mahogany door behind him, Tohma left the distraught Yuki and turned towards the living room. Leaning against a wall in the hall, Tohma closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. If what Yuki'd described was true, then Shuichi and Hiro had been leading double lives cause that was defiantly not what they acted like at work. He frowned. One thing didn't make sense. Why today? Yuki seemed like his regular cold self yesterday when he'd come to find Shuichi when he was late coming home. Yuki hadn't acted all broken or depressed, just cold and that distant lover that Tohma knew was never going to be shown to him. Shaking his head slightly he composed himself and stepped into the living room where Shuichi was sitting.

Shuichi jumped up when he saw Tohma enter the room "Tohma! What's wrong with him! Please tell me! Is he going to be okay? Can I see him?" Tohma stopped the flood of questions with a raised hand.

"Shuichi, there's a few things that he said that I need to ask you about. Why don't you sit down?" Tohma took a seat and motioned to a seat in front of him. Shuichi took it, looking disturbed at the suggestion of talking.

"But Tohma, I want to talk to Yuki!"

"That's not a very good idea right now Shuichi. Let me ask you a few questions and no matter how weird they are, just answer yes or no, okay?"

"Um…okay?"

"Good, now then, do you own a taser?"

"A WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? A FUCKING PERV?"

"Shuichi, a yes or no, please."

"No! God no! Why the hell would I have a taser around here?"

"Shuichi, please, just a yes or no, it'll go faster this way."

"Okay, the answer's no."

"Alright, are you and Hiro sleeping together?" Shuichi's eye's bulged and Tohma quickly said "Yes or no."

"Hell no! Seguchi-sama, what the fuck's with these questions? These are insulting to both Hiro and me! We're good friends yeah, but we NEVER slept together nor will we ever! How can you even suggest that?"

"Shuichi! For the last time! Yes, or no!"

"No."

"Good, okay then, have you ordered Yuki to call you master?"

A slight pause then "No."

"Does Suguru live here?"

"No." Shuichi said this with a raised eyebrow.

"Did Yuki cook breakfast this morning?"

"Yes, he always does."

"Did he leave it in the stove for you?"

"No, he ate it with me."

Was Hiro over here this morning?"

"No, I think he was at Ayaka's"

"Okay, if Yuki's "good" do you let him type?"

"Um…he can type any time, I've never tried to stop him." Tohma looked through his hastily written notes on his pad of paper.

"Did the lights go out here?"

"Uh…yeah, they were out when I got home."

"Was it after this that Yuki started acting weird?"

Shuichi thought about this then slowly answered, "Yes, now that you mention it. This morning Yuki was typing and got irritated at me. He threw a dictionary at me and sounded like his regular self. It was only after I got home that he was acting weird. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I hate to mention this, but Yuki mentioned something about falling towards a wall but never actually hitting it, he said that he went_ through_ it."

"_Through _it? B-but that's not possible, is it?"

Tohma sighed and played with the hem of his shirt "No, it's not, but a lot of science fiction writers like to use this sort of story. It usually goes something like this, a character goes through something, and comes out on the other side in another universe, or a dark equivalent of their own. It's interesting how almost all the descriptions of this dark universe are usually the same. The characters are violent, without remorse, and usually there are a few lesser beings."

"Oh! I think I read a Star Trek novel like that once! I think it was called Dark Mirror or something. A portal opened on the ship and the dark captain Picard sent a spy over to infiltrate the ship! They eventually brought the whole ship into the dark universe and they tried to take it-"

"Okay, well, you see what I mean, do you remember how they got back?"

Shuichi thought about that "Um… I remember that they had a dolphin expert on something like space waves and he thought up…um… oh yeah! He came up with a rubber band effect and literally snapped them back into their own universe."

Tohma sighed, "Well, even if that Yuki in there is from a different universe, there's no way to re-create something like that."

"I wonder if that Yuki really is from a dark universe."

They both turned to face the guest bedroom's door then said in unison "nah…"

**(Change of POV now to the dark universe!)**

Shuichi turned to go back down the hall then stopped and turned back to Yuki "you better not embarrass me anymore in front of Hiro" Shuichi left down the hall and went into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Yuki sat on the couch, starring down the hall where Shuichi'd left to go back to Hiro. There was a sigh to his left and Yuki turned, seeing Suguru with his eyes closed.

With another loud sigh, Suguru opened his eyes then looked around the house "Well, I guess I better get back on duty."

"What do you do for duty?"

Suguru starred at Yuki incredulously "What do you mean? Have you forgotten or something? I'm Shuichi'd body guard, but I'm also your…keeper" he spit at the word "I'm supposed to keep you in shape. Why do you have to rub it in?"

"Sorry…I…I didn't know…"

"Whatever, I can't deal with your sudden amnesia, let's go downstairs and get you ready for your meeting tonight." Yuki'd forgotten all about his meeting in the process of all that'd happened these past few hours.

"Hey…what am I doing at the meeting?"

Suguru started walking towards the basement door "you're going to be entertainment."

"WHAT!"

"Shh! Don't be so loud! They'll come out. Just follow me, I'll have you fixed up for tonight."

"No way in hell am I going to be entertainment at any fucking party."

"You have, and you will. Now come on." Suguru opened the door and walked down the stairs into the basement. Following him, Yuki was surprised by the changes in the basement. The walls were a light blue and there was a large hot tub in the middle of the floor. The carpets were soft and shaggy when Yuki walked on them and when he looked up he saw purple mood lights hanging from the ceiling. Nowhere in any part of the room was there a touch of black or red.

"Wow, this is different. Somehow after all I've seen I was expecting chains and blood stained floors."

Suguru stared at him "Yuki? What's with you? You're like a totally different person!" He took a step closer to Yuki "Don't tell me you've changed your mind about everything. I mean, we talked about this and we know it's right!" Suguru took the last step towards Yuki and kissed him soundly on the lips. Eyes wide, Yuki froze then closed his eyes and let instinct take over. Wrapping an arm around Suguru's neck, he deepened the kiss. Suguru was the one who finally broke away "I guess you didn't change your mind."

**Oh no! It's the end of the world as we know it! Suguru (2) and Yuki (2) were in love! And now Yuki (1) is the one stuck in the relationship. Man, there are so many fun things I can put into this cross reality thing! Okies! I made sure that I brought this one out fast, but don't expect as fast for the next one. You never know when I might have to go on a trip or something. All right! Review and you shall receive updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Nightmare of Forever 

_**Chapter 5**_

Wow, I'm really cranking these out now! I saw that you guys were all a little weirded out by the Yuki and Suguru pairing. But, in reality, whom do you think Yuki (2) would turn to when your former lover started sleeping with another guy, in your house! You would automatically turn to the person that offered any bit of condolence. And just to let you all know Yuki (1) still does love Shuichi, even if his instincts took over down in the basement. Feh, let me just get on with the story. We left off last chapter with Suguru getting Yuki ready for a meeting where he gets to be the entertainment. We don't yet know what kind of entertainment, and it should be interesting to see how Yuki deals with it. I'm going to be starting off where I left off, in the dark universe, with Yuki and Suguru in the basement.

Standard disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters from Gravitation who are the sole property of the genius Maki Murakami.

Suguru was the one who finally broke away "I guess you didn't change your mind." Yuki sighed and backed away from Suguru, who was sporting a smirk on his face, and ran a hand through his hair. _'Shuichi is so going to…oh yeah…he's with Hiro now, isn't he…'_

"I guess you better help get me ready now…" Yuki looked away from the tattooed boy to the wall.

"Yeah, I suppose, but seriously Yuki, if you ever need to talk, just tell me." The Suguru before him was so different from the one that was upstairs, the one that had held the knife to his throat without hesitation.

Yuki nodded "So, what needs to be done to get me ready?"

"Well, why don't we start by washing your hair and getting some stuff into it." Yuki made a face but Suguru only pointed to the hot tub, which Yuki saw was now only an oversized bath. Sighing, Yuki took off his shirt, trying to ignore the blatant stares coming from Suguru.

"Do you mind?"

"No." Suguru smirked and continued staring. _'Shuichi is going to kill me if this ever leaks out.'_ Scowling, Yuki quickly took off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the bath, all in less than 5 seconds, the knife that Suguru carried still in his mind.

Yuki saw Suguru frowning in disappointment and flashed his trademark smirk "Well, let's get this done already." Suguru nodded and walked over to a cupboard next to the bath and opened it. Inside were what looked to be a dozen or so bottles of shampoo, conditioner, soaps, and perfumes. Not one for anything more than a dash of cologne, Yuki frowned. All the fruity smells were more Shuichi's side of the field, or at least they were until he decided to go wacko.

"So, almond, pumpkin, musk, or lavender. Which would you like?" Trying to think which would be the least attractive since he was going to be entertainment at a party which he didn't want to go to, he choose almond.

"I'll go with almond I guess."

"All right, almond it is." Picking and choosing between the dozen or so bottles, Suguru came back with five.

Yuki's eyes bulged "Five! FIVE! Why couldn't I just wash my hair and leave it at that?" Yuki was just about to stand up to leave the hot tub, when he remembered he was naked with a very interested boy in front of him. That kept him firmly seated after that.

"Because Yuki, this is one of the many things that Shuichi insists on." Suguru sighed and ran a hand absentmindedly over his zetsumei tattoo. "Come on Yuki, just let me do this, you've never made a fuss before!"

"First off, I don't make fusses, I make arguments. And second off, YOU NEVER FUCKIN DID THIS BEFORE!" Yuki mentally calmed himself before continuing "This whole damn day is weird. Ever since that power outage and that…damned…wall." Yuki sounded confused. "That fucking trick wall or something. I tripped over that dictionary that I threw at Shuichi and I fell towards a wall, except I, ow!" Yuki scowled as Suguru began running a comb through his hair.

"Can you just shut up and let me get you ready?" Suguru ran the comb through Yuki's hair, getting out all the knots, before opening up one of the many bottles. Out of it wafted a faint almond smell. Rubbing it into his hand, Suguru began carefully running it through Yuki's hair. Yuki closed his eyes and just enjoyed having the ointments rubbed into his scalp. After finishing with his hair, Suguru moved onto Yuki's skin, careful to massage in oil into every inch.

"YUKI! SUGURU! ARE YOU GUYS DONE DOWN THERE YET! YOU KNOW WE SHOULDN'T KEEP TOHMA WAITING!" Suguru looked up from what he was doing to the direction of the door leading back to the rest of the house.

"We are almost finished down here, we should be done in about 5 minutes milord!"

"MAKE IT 3!"

Suguru sighed, "We better hurry up, the boss calls."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. What do I have to wear to this fucking party anyways?"

Suguru pulled out an outfit from the mahogany closet and Yuki's eyes widened "No…fucking…way…"

**(Yay! Change of POV! I know that this section was really short, but I couldn't think of much more to write for this universe right now. Never fear though! I will come up with _something _for the next chapter.)**

"I wonder if that Yuki really is from a dark universe."

They both turned to face the guest bedroom's door then said in unison "nah…"

"So what should we do Tohma? I mean Yuki's obviously scared of us, so he won't let anyone near him!" Shuichi looked close to tears at the idea of his true Yuki being trapped in a dark universe where, potentially, he was being abused.

"Well, I think the first step is getting Yuki to trust us, then, well, maybe we can get him to re-create what happened when he went through the portal. Maybe then we can cross over and get Yuki back. But really, I don't know. All of this is so fantasy like, that it's hard to comprehend. All we can do is just try."

"If we cross back over… what would we do with the Yuki we have here? I mean, we can't leave him in the other place after seeing what it's done to him."

"Of course not. He would stay here." Tohma thought dreamily about the thought of an extra Yuki running around.

"Well let's do it then! The sooner we get Yuki back the better!" Tohma grabbed the back of Shuichi's shirt to stop him from jumping off the couch.

"Wait! We have to go slowly, remember? We don't want Yuki to close up." Shuichi nodded and went in slow motion to Yuki's door. Tohma sighed _'I guess there's no stopping him.' _Tohma looked up just in time to see him fall in the middle of doing a slow-mo.

**Bang!**

Tohma shook his head and turned away. _'Idiot.' _Shuichi picked himself off the floor, blushing furiously. Shuichi continued walking to Yuki's room, walking at a normal speed now. Tohma sighed and stood up, straightening his wine colored shirt. Following the soft patter of feet slightly ahead of him, Tohma sighed, and for one of the few times in his life, he knew for a fact that he wasn't in control of the situation. Hearing the click of a door handle, Tohma knew that Shuichi had opened the door and entered the bedroom. Carefully side-stepping a pile of clothes, Tohma peered into the bedroom and saw Shuichi on the floor in front of the door leading to the adjacent bathroom. He was trying to coax Yuki out, but he wasn't having much luck.

"Yuki come on, I swear I won't hurt you! And Tohma promises too! Why don't you just come out and we can talk about all of this!"

There was silence on the other end, then "I don't want to talk! I've seen the way you've 'talked' to people. Or more of you talking, random slaps, and the other just cowering. I don't want that. I'll just stay in here thank you very much."

Shuichi looked at Tohma pleadingly. Tohma took his cue and walked forward, around the bed, and stood in front of the bathroom door.

"Yuki, I don't know what it was like in the other place, but this universe is different. Here, Shuichi still loves you! Hiro lives at his own apartment, as is dating Ayaka, not Shuichi! And I have no idea what I did in the other place, but here, I'm just the president of a company, who isn't someone to be afraid of!" He looked at Shuichi "Right?" Shuichi nodded and Tohma turned back to the door.

"O-other place? What do you mean?"

"Why don't you come out and we can talk about this face to face instead of talking through a door."

There was a brief pause and then a click was heard, as the lock was undone. Shuichi and Tohma stepped back as the door handle turned, and a red-eyed Yuki stepped out. Yuki wiped his eyes, and Tohma saw his cheeks glistening with spilled tears.

"Okay, we can talk, but I want you and Shuichi to stay on the other side of the room." Yuki folded his arms and looked resolute at the idea. Tohma turned immediately and sank in a chair on the opposite side of the room than Yuki. He turned his head towards Shuichi and saw the fight going on behind his eyes.

"Shuichi, come sit over here next to me. Yuki's obviously not comfortable having us sit near him right now."

"But-" Tohma threw him a quick glare, full of meaning. Sighing, Shuichi came over and sat in a chair in front of the window and pulled his knees up to his chest, staring at Yuki.

"Yuki, I have one question. In the other universe, how did I, I mean, the other me, fall in love with Hiro, and just well, leave you there?"

"What do you mean other universe?" Tohma told Yuki of their theory about the dark equivalent.

Yuki just stared for a while, then looked over at Shuichi "Hm… well, I suppose I could tell you that, although I'm not quite sure even what really happened. Why don't I first give you some background information on our 'dark universe'." Looking around, almost as though making sure no one would over hear, Yuki started telling what the people were like in the other universe.

"Just a second Yuki, I want to take some notes on this." Tohma took a pad of paper and a leopard print pencil from his bag "Go ahead."

"Well, I guess the first place to start is the formation of that stupid band of theirs, Bad Luck. Hiro and Shuichi'd been friends since middle school, and it was a known fact that they'd make a band one day. One day, when Shuichi was walking home in the park, he saw a stranger sitting on a bench, me. From that moment on, he decided that he'd get me, no matter what it took."

Shuichi smiled at the memories of his attempts at getting Yuki; the jumping in front of the car, dressing up as a girl, and the massive spaz moments in a dog costume.

"That's where things started going wrong. You see, in the park that night, he had come up to me, and asked me to go out with him. Let's just say I was more than a little surprised. Of course I said no! I mean I had my writing, and I was happy at that. But, the next week, I started to receive things in the mail. First it was relatively harmless stuff, a few black roses, a dead squirrel, but then it started to get bad."

Shuichi and Tohma looked rather appalled at the idea of a dead squirrel being harmless.

" After that, I started to receive packages. I almost cut myself on a box full of razors. Another time, when I was walking home from work, I was almost knocked unconscious when a cloth covered in chloroform almost fell on my head. After that, I decided not to go out anymore, and I just told the post office to burn the boxes. That same week though, just a day after the first package didn't arrive at my house per my order, Shuichi and Hiro showed up at my door. Shuichi had Hiro throw me against a wall, and hold me there while he found all the keys to the house. Once he was done, he locked the door and brought out his favorite interviewing toy, the taser. Let's just say I haven't seen the light of day since."

Tohma looked over and saw that Shuichi was looking kind of green "Shuichi, do you want to go outside for a little bit?"

Shuichi shook his head "No, I've got to hear this. You never answered my question though, how did Hiro and the other me get together?"

"True, okay…let's see, well, after they had taken over my apartment, they decided that they no longer had any need for their old ones, so they just moved into mine. For a long time, Hiro and Shuichi were just really good friends, and then the third member joined their band, Suguru. Of course, Hiro and Shuichi asked him to come to my house and live there to, I mean the house sure was big enough, so he agreed. I remember the first time he walked through the door he scared me. He was really quiet, soft spoken, but what really scared me was the blade that he carried around all the time. It was a beautiful thing really, on it, inlayed in wood, with the character, zetsumei, or death inlayed in the background. After that, Shuichi and Hiro stared getting together more and more. I don't know why it really happened, it just did. Poor Suguru, after the first night of Hiro and Shuichi being officially together, Shuichi made Suguru join the Cult of the Forbidden Night. When Suguru came back from his initiation meeting, his eyes were outlined in black, and he was covered in tattoos, the most predominant one being below his eye, the character zetsumei. After that, well, Shuichi and Hiro were together, and Suguru was to become my keeper." Yuki shrugged and sat back in his chair. "That's really all I know on that matter."

"Yuki, I want you to think hard. Is there anything that was going to happen today, or happen tomorrow that will put our Yuki into any danger?"

"Hm…there shouldn't be anything going on, I mean Shuichi usually leaves me alone…. wait! Oh yeah, Tohma was going to throw a party tonight and I was supposed to be the" he spat it out "entertainment."

Shuichi blanched at the thought "No fuckin way am I going to let Yuki be any…any…strip teaser!"

Yuki laughed, "If only it was that simple. Remember, this is the place where I got sent a box of razors to get me to go out with someone. This is a stress reliever party. Everyone brings their favorite weapon and toy. You then get to moves around and test everyone else's toy's with your weapon."

"Toy being…?"

Yuki looked at him and then suddenly pulled up his shirt. Usually, this would have made Tohma giddy, but now it just made his stomach turn to ice. There were scars running all over Yuki's body, and a rather recent burn over his abs. Covering almost his entire torso were little burn marks, almost as if someone had been flicking matches at him.

**Aw! Poor Yuki! I feel so bad for him/sob/ But, life must go on, and retribution shall be doled out. So! I'm really really really sorry about getting this chapter out like 2 weeks after I said I would, but I just haven't found the time. I'd promise to do better, but I know I won't be able to, so I'll just say that I'm starting my next chapter. Please! I need reviews to feed this starved body! Anything would be fine, even just a "great". (Please don't just do that . ) But, I'll see you guys next time!**

**Read**

**Review**

**Read**

**Review**

**Read**

**Review**

**Read**

**Review**

**Read**

**Review**

**Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Nightmare of Forever 

_**Chapter 6**_

Wow, I just got back from Animazement and I had sooooooo much fun! There must have been 20 or so characters from Naruto there, so Sasukes, Sakuras, and Gaaras. I have to say my favorite costume though were these three guys that dressed up as ninja from the village that hides in the mist. They had the most elaborate costumes ever, complete with a gas mask and weird goggles. Man they were cool /squeal/. Anyways, on with the story before I get side tracked anymore. Let's see, we ended with Yuki (2) telling Shuichi (1) and Tohma about the entertainment that he had been put through a few times. I guess I'll just start there and just continue!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters from Gravitation who are the sole property of the genius Maki Murakami.

"Toy being…?"

Yuki looked at him and then suddenly pulled up his shirt. Usually, this would have made Tohma giddy, but now it just made his stomach turn to ice. There were scars running all over Yuki's body, and a rather recent burn over his abs. Covering almost his entire torso were little burn marks, almost as if someone had been flicking matches at him.

Seeing this, Shuichi turned slightly green and turned away, unable to look at the scared body. Tohma however, couldn't take his eyes away from it, desperately trying to start a plan that would save his, no, Shuichi's Yuki from this kind of torture. Yuki pulled his shirt back down and looked over at Shuichi who was still staring adamantly at the wall.

"I-I'm sorry if this makes you sick, it's just that you need to see what the other universe is like!" Shuichi turned back to Yuki and Tohma saw that a lone tear was traveling down his face.

"I know, and now, more than ever, we need to find a way over so we can get our Yuki back!"

Tohma nodded and stood up "Well, we might as well start were it happened. Why don't you show us exactly where you fell through the wall?"

"Okay" Yuki got up as well and headed to the door, still visibly moving in a large radius around Shuichi and Tohma. Heading down the hall he stood in front of the office.

"This morning, I was walking down the hall in front of here and Shuichi threw a dictionary at me. See? Here it is. Later on, at night, after I woke up, the hall was really dark and I was walking along it from the living room when I tripped over the dictionary and I headed…towards…" he paused "…that wall" Yuki pointed to the wall on his left.

Frowning, Tohma walked towards the wall and slowly placed his hand on it, giving a firm shove. Nothing happened.

With a sigh, Tohma turned around "Well, it's not like I had any high expectations or anything."

"Tohma? What if we had to recreate the environment of that night exactly? I mean, didn't the power go out?" Tohma had never seen Shuichi look this dedicated to a task before.

"Okay, Yuki, why don't you go into the basement and flip off all the fuses. That way we can at least simulate the blackout." Yuki nodded and left for the basement.

"What can I do?" Tohma turned and looked at Shuichi.

"Well… do you remember if this is the exact place that the dictionary was this morning?" Tohma pointed to the dictionary lying on the floor.

"Um…. I think it was a little more over to the left, but yeah, it's in relatively the right place."

"Okay, good enough. I just need to know the general direction of the portal."

"Then yeah, that's the right place." At that moment, the phone rang. Both Shuichi and Tohma jumped, both having forgotten about the outside world for the moment. They looked at each other then Tohma motioned for Shuichi to get it.

Walking quickly over to the phone, Shuichi picked it up "Hello?'

"Hey Shu! Did you forget about practice or something? Sakano's going nuts looking for you and K is about to let a herd of bloodhounds out to look for you" Shuichi heard a faint barking in the background "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah Hiro, I'm fine, it's just that Yuki" Shuichi saw Tohma making frantic head shakes in his direction "er… it's just that Yuki's being…um…annoying! Yeah, Yuki's being a real pain in the ass right now and you know how I get when he's like that." Shuichi laughed nervously.

"Um…okaaaaay. Well, whenever you feel like telling me what's really going on, just call me okay? If that bastard has hurt you again, you better not be covering for him though!"

"He hasn't hurt me, I swear! Really, he's just being a little irritable."

"Uh huh, sure. I'm going to go call K now so when you get your senses back come to work, okay? We really need to finish up this album."

"Okay! Say hi to Ryuuichi for me!"

"Sure, sure…" Shuichi heard the click as Hiro hung up his phone. Sighing, he hung up his own phone then turned back to Tohma.

"Well that went relatively well I believe!"

Shaking his head, Tohma hid his face in his hands "Great, now Hiro is really suspicious." Suddenly all the lights went out. Looking over at the basement door, Tohma saw Yuki coming out.

"Okay, everything's set. I turned off all of the fuses that I could find." Nodding, Tohma set off down the hall again. Walking with his hands in front of him, Tohma came to a stop in front of the left wall.

"All right, let's try this again." Taking a deep breath, Tohma walked towards the wall and slowly placed his hand on it, giving a firm shove. Giving a small yelp of surprise, he fell through, hands first. Stumbling, he looked around and saw himself standing in front of the right wall. Looking around, he saw that Yuki and Shuichi weren't there anymore. Coming to a quick decision, he turned towards the living room. Looking around, he saw the room almost exactly like the Yuki back there had described it. Posters flanked the walls, covered in pictures of a trio of death bringers. Shuichi with his spiked out hair, Hiro with a skull guitar and knowing smirk, and Suguru, with the eyeliner and the kind tattoos that Tohma despised so much. Making a face, Tohma turned back, just in time to see Shuichi come through the wall.

"Whoa…" Shuichi walked towards Tohma, starring adamantly at his double on the poster. "Man, if that's what I look like, then I can see why Yuki's so freaked out. I mean, I'm freaked out!"

"Yeah, and look, there's the taser that you…er…your other self used on Yuki this morning." At that moment, a noise down the hall startled them. Looking up, they saw a dark figure coming towards them, hands out in front of him, groping in the dark.

"Damn you Suguru, I thought you fixed this… oh well, I'll have Shuichi give you a little incentive later on…damn that scrawny soft nose bastard…" Tohma's eyes widened and he quickly headed towards the door.

"Shuichi! Quickly! Act insolent, stubborn, and angry. That's Hiro coming. We know that you live here, but I never asked about myself…" Shuichi nodded and Tohma quickly and quietly opened the front door, giving silent thanks for the cover of dark. Slipping out, he quietly closed the front door behind him, hoping that Shuichi did well, and didn't do anything that would endanger either of their lives. After the door had closed behind Tohma, Shuichi turned back to the dark figure, coming closer.

"God damn!" Shuichi saw the shadow trip, and head towards the wall._ 'Oh no, that can't be good.'_ The figure hit the wall and kept going, now, presumably, gone from this dark dimension.

Cursing, Shuichi ran towards the wall, and ran head first through it. Coming out in his own dimension, Shuichi saw a very pissed off dark Hiro, looking around the living room in bewilderment with a cowering Yuki laying at his feet, a new bump on his head.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Hiro turned around and saw Shuichi "Hey Shu! I didn't see you there! Have you seen what this dickwad has done? He took down all your posters and hid the taser!"

"Er…yeah…I know, I told him to. I was thinking about getting rid of them anyways."

"What? After all that time you took getting them UP?"

"Yeah, you know, in with the new, out with the old. I've been thinking about getting some new chains or an iron maiden to hang up there."

Hiro smirked "That sounds more like you. I thought for a second there that you'd gone pansy on me." Hiro walked over to Shuichi and put an arm around his waist "I couldn't have my main "friend" become a pansy, could I?" He laughed and kissed Shuichi, running his tongue down Shuichi's jaw.

"Heh heh… yeah…" Shuichi tried to make it look like he was enjoying it, but found it rather hard with Yuki at his feet, even if it wasn't his Yuki. _'Man, how am I going to get him back to his dimension?'_

"Um…Hiro? I'm really tired right now, I don't really feel like doing anything."

"Mmmm, okay, then I'll do everything."

Shuichi's eyes widened "NO! I mean, no, I really don't feel like it right now." He pushed Hiro away from him, hoping that he wasn't giving too much of a bad image.

Hiro's eyes narrowed and he stared at Shuichi "Fine, I don't care. I'll just sleep on the couch tonight," he grinned "After the party of course."

"Of…course…" Shuichi gulped then turned away from Hiro, and sat down on a couch, trying to look casual about the whole thing. Just then, the doorbell rang. _'Oh…shit…'_ Shuichi smiled and forced himself up off the couch "I'll get that." Shuichi sauntered up to the door, still trying to look like he owned the place, Hiro's brooding eyes following him the whole time. Shuichi paused in front of the door and peered into the peephole. It was the worst possible person that could be there…Hiro._ 'No no no no no no no no, how could this happen?' _ Taking a deep breath, he positioned himself so that the dark Hiro's view would be obstructed. Opening the door, he looked out.

"Hey Shuichi! I just wanted to check up on you, to see if your all right and all. Can I come in?"

"Er…no."

"No? Um, okay. Can you at give me a reason why I can't come in?"

"Heh, not really, can you just trust me on this one and leave?" Shuichi turned on his patented Bambi eyes. Unable to withstand the full blast of the Bambi eyes, Hiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just, promise me that you're not being hurt, okay?" Shuichi nodded rapidly and was in the act of closing the door when footsteps came up behind him.

"Who the fuck is at the door? I hope it's that fucking Suguru. He's supposed to be on duty right now!" Shuichi's eyes widened and he tried to close the door but a hand quickly blocked it. The Hiro outside tried to peer around Shuichi to see who was speaking. Getting a glance, his eyes widened and he backed away.

"S-Shuichi! What's going on?" The two Hiros came face to face, the dark one forcing the door out of Shuichi's grasp.

"I agree with…myself…what the fuck's going on here?" Both the Hiros turned and stared at Shuichi.

"Er…would you believe a mirror?" Shuichi laughed nervously.

**Yay! Finished! Fini! Rifinito! Terminado! Acabado! Geëindigd! Beendet! All of that hard work, and it only came out as 5 pages/sighs/ oh well! I'm happy with it the way it is. Please, tell me if ANY of you are confused about the two Hiro part. It was really hard to write that because even I kept getting confused. Just know that it's usually the dark Hiro that says, "fuck" or "dickwad" or anything like that. Okay, off to the next chapter! See you then!**

BTW: The order of the words at the beginning (the other words for finished) are in this order: English, French, Italian, Portuguese, Spanish, Dutch, then German.


	7. Chapter 7

The Nightmare of Forever 

**Chapter 7**

Hey everyone! I'm here with your next chapter full of new and confusing universe crossings (wow, even that sentence was confusing…). Now last chapter, I only got 2 reviews (if I receive more after I've written this then I'll say sorry to those people who think that I'm forgetting them) so I'm not really sure whether anyone's really reading this or not. I mean, I'd much rather concentrate on either my other story, Moon Light's Call, which gets a lot more reviews than this one did last time. But! If the reviews continue, then the chapies continue. No further words on the subject. Let's see, last chapter, the dark Hiro stumbled into the good universe, although he doesn't know it yet. Shuichi'd opened the front door only to find the good Hiro on the front step. We ended the story with the dark Hiro forcing open the door and coming face to face with his good equivalent. Let the fun begin!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters from Gravitation who are the sole property of the genius Maki Murakami.

"S-Shuichi! What's going on?" The two Hiros came face to face, the dark one forcing the door out of Shuichi's grasp.

"I agree with…myself…what the fuck's going on here?" Both the Hiros turned and stared at Shuichi.

"Er…would you believe a mirror?" Shuichi laughed nervously and tried to turn around and go out the still open door.

He wasn't fast enough however and the dark Hiro quickly grabbed the back of his shirt "Don't even think about it" he said in a deadly voice.

"Hey! Take your fucking hand off of Shuichi!"

"What'll you do about it?"

"You wanna know?"

"Yeah, I wanna know. You know what I think? I think you're the wimpy version of me. You got no-" he didn't get any further because Hiro punched him in the face point blank. The dark Hiro slammed into the opposite wall and slid to the floor.

"Um…Hiro…that might not have been a very good idea…" Shuichi tugged at his friends arm, trying to pull him down the hall away from his seething dark version, currently bleeding on the floor. Relenting, Hiro followed Shuichi into the master bedroom, but not without a last look at the furious copy of himself. Just as they entered the bedroom, they heard a howl of fury come from the living room and they quickly closed and locked the door, resulting in a large thump coming from the other side, followed by furious pounding.

"YOU FUCKING DICKWAD! OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR! YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET REALLY MAD AND CUT DOWN THIS DOOR WITH A KITCHEN KNIFE! THEN I'LL COME IN THERE AND USE THAT KNIFE ON-" Shuichi and Hiro blocked out the noise coming from the other side of the door as best they could. Shuichi sat down on the bed, his head in his hands looking decidedly gloomy.

Sitting down, Hiro hesitantly put an arm around Shuichi who proceeded to sob "Hey! Shuichi! What's with the water works? If anyone should be crying it should be me! You saw what that…thing was like out there, was that really me?"

"B-but I should have d-done something! H-he could have hurt you! Then it w-would have been a-all my fault!"

"Hey, don't let me here you say that! Where ever this thing came from, it has nothing to do with you!"

Shuichi looked up at Hiro with a face that clearly said 'you wanna bet on that?' Hiro looked back at the door that was still getting physically assaulted from the outside.

"Are you telling me that you had something to do with that…evil clone of me?" Hiro just couldn't believe that his Shuichi would actually do something like that. He was more into pink, and happy, and…bubbles than evil cloning of their best friend. Still crying, Shuichi choked out the story about the universe portal in their hallway wall. When Shuichi came to the part about describing their dark counterparts, Hiro was shocked to hear that he and Shuichi slept together…and that Yuki was forced to live in the same house with them, all the while that this was going on. Neither of them noticed however the silence outside the door once Shuichi began his story.

Once Shuichi was done, and had successfully gone through a whole box of Kleenex, it was Hiro's turn to sit on the bed with his head in his hands. It was all rather overwhelming, what with the double lives, the crossing overs, and the idea that there was another him right outside the door. It was all more than enough to give a man a headache. Looking over at Shuichi though, he knew that Shuichi was feeling decidedly worse. He knew that Shuichi was worrying greatly about his Yuki who was trapped over on the other side. There was a sudden gasp from beside him and he quickly looked over at Shuichi.

Oh my god…Tohma's still over there! He doesn't know that I went back to my own time!" Shuichi moaned and put his head back in his hands.

"You mean you left Tohma to wait outside?"

"Yeah, he and I went over there to rescue Yuki but then Hiro…not you, the other one, started to come down the hall so Tohma went outside so he wouldn't be found. That's when the other Hiro went through the wall and I knew I couldn't let him loose in our universe so I followed him and I…L-LEFT TOHMA A-ALL BY HIMSELF!" Shuichi burst out in another torrent of tears and Hiro awkwardly put his arm back around his sobbing friend.

"Hey, don't worry about it! Tohma's a grown man! Why, I bet you that he's on his way to rescue Yuki right now!" Hiro tried to make himself sound more sure than he felt.

"A-are you…sure about t-that?"

"Yeah, don't you worry about a thing" Shuichi smiled through his tears and Hiro couldn't help but smile back. "Now why don't we deal with that bastard outside the door and then go give Tohma some help."

Shuichi grinned, "Yeah, let's go get Yuki back!"

Hiro shook his head and muttered, "Easier said than done…"

"Um…Hiro…"

"Hm?

"Um…did you see what happened to Yuki?"

"I thought you said he was in the dark place?"

"No, the other one. The one who was in the living room when you first came to the door." Now that Shuichi mentioned it, he did remember Yuki on the floor when he first came in. Since Yuki wasn't being his usual obnoxious self, it had almost immediately slipped his mind once his dark twin came into the picture. Shuichi and Hiro looked at each other, both suddenly realizing that it was quiet outside of the bedroom door.

"Shit" They ran to the door and unlocked it, Hiro pushing Shuichi behind him and slowly opening the door, fully expecting to find an angry knife wielding clone outside the door. Not finding anyone, Hiro peeked further out the door, only to have his head almost separated from his neck as a knife flew by. Quickly pulling his head back in the door, he closed and locked it, ignoring the large cut along his throat.

"Ah! Hiro! You're bleeding!" Shuichi quickly ran into the adjacent bathroom and got a wet cloth, then holding it up to Hiro's cut. He winced feeling the slight stinging as the cloth quickly turned bright red.

"It's fine, just leave it."

"But Hiro!"

"I said leave it!" Shuichi backed away, unsure about his friend's terse tone.

"D-did you see Yuki outside?"

Hiro looked away for a second then nodded slowly "Yeah…but, damn it Shuichi I'm sorry, but he didn't look really good…"

Shuichi blanched and looked like he was going to faint "What do you mean…by not good…"

Hiro thoughtfully touched his still bleeding wound "Well, I don't know. I didn't really get too good a look at him since my head was trying to stay attached to my head-"

"HIRO! JUST FUCKING TELL ME ALREADY!"

"Sorry, it's just…hard. I don't think you really want to know…" Hiro looked slightly green but Shuichi was just getting more and more impatient.

"Just tell me! I swear I can take anything you say!" but he added silently to himself _'well…almost anything'._

Hiro paused, still looking decisively green, then said slowly, watching Shuichi the whole time "well, he was lying on the floor and…his head was backwards…" That's all it took. Shuichi's violet eyes widened then rolled up in his head as he fell backwards in a dead faint.

(Yay! Time for a POV change! We're going to go to the POV of Tohma, just after he stepped outside to avoid contact with the dark Hiro)

Tohma quickly and quietly opened the front door, giving silent thanks for the cover of dark. Slipping out, he quietly closed the front door behind him, hoping that Shuichi did well, and wouldn't do anything that would endanger either of their lives. Unsure of what to do while he waited for some sort of clue from Shuichi, Tohma looked around at the surrounding neighborhood. Like in his own universe, it was a rich mans neighborhood, with large, sprawling mansions and expensive landscapes. The only thing that seemed to be different _(at least on the outside)_ were the guards. There had to be at least 5 to each yard, and some of the more expensive looking homes had as many as 20, all in full uniform and carrying machine guns. _'wow, paranoid society…'_ Looking around Yuki's own yard, Tohma counted 7 guards out front, and he was sure there were more behind the house as well. Something was different about these guards though. Tohma stared thoughtfully then stood up straight as the answer came to him. They all had the tattoo of the character zetsumei, or death, tattooed somewhere on their body that was visible. Just when he was starting to wonder whether it was some kind of cult thing or not, one of the guards spotted him.

"Ah! Seguchi-sama! I didn't see you come in! Are you here to check up on your property or some last minute arrangement about the party?"

Trying to put on a mask of severity and command, Tohma answered "_That_, is none of your business…now is it, guard-sama." He said mockingly.

The guard flushed slightly as his fellow guards hooted and made catcalls at him "You made it my business, Seguchi-sama, as soon as you set foot on my master's property" he answered, still slightly flushed.

"Oh really" Tohma took a step forward "So my business is your business, did I hear that correctly?"

"The guard gulped visibly but didn't move "Please Seguchi-sama, all I need to know is why you're here."

Tohma grinned wolfishly "Well then, guard-sama, what if I told you I was here to blow this building up?" The guards from around the house started calling out encouragement to their fellow guard and the man visibly swelled with bravery, deciding to take a crack at Tohma.

"Then, sir, I would kindly ask you to stand still while my boys and I pound the crap out of you. No disrespect meant, sir." The encouraging shouts of his fellow guards, and even some from the neighboring yards were clearly into the banter now, backing the guard. _'Just what I don't need, attention…'_

Tohma held up his hands in a sign of surrender "Okay, okay, I confess, I was here to check out my property before tonight's dance." The guard's eyes narrowed and he looked at Tohma.

"Well then, Seguchi-sama, now that you're done, why don't you just move that fancy ass of yours back to your car and shove out."

Tohma smiled "Ah, if only I could, however, I forgot something inside the house so unfortunately, I'll be going back inside now. Good-bye" Praying to all the gods he knew that he wouldn't be greeted by an angry crowd inside the room, Tohma flung open the door to the house and was greeted with an empty room. Shutting the door in the guard's face, Tohma looked around carefully, letting the mask of severity fall off his face in an instant, once again his old self.

"Pst! Shuichi! Where did you go!" Looking around, Tohma quickly came to the conclusion that Shuichi was no longer in the room. "Damn…" Going against his better judgment, Tohma proceeded down the hall, hoping that he wouldn't run into the other occupants of the house. He hadn't gotten far though when he heard voices coming out of the door leading to the basement. Pulling the door open a crack, he listened to what they were saying.

"I'll go with almond I guess."

"All right, almond it is."

There was a short pause and then "Five! FIVE! Why couldn't I just wash my hair and leave it at that?"

"Because Yuki, this is one of the many things that Shuichi insists on. Come on Yuki, just let me do this, you've never made a fuss before!"

"First off, I don't make fusses, I make arguments. And second off, YOU NEVER FUCKIN DID THIS BEFORE!" Tohma smiled. That was the Yuki he knew.

"This whole damn day is weird. Ever since that power outage and that…damned…wall." Yuki sounded confused. "That fucking trick wall or something. I tripped over that dictionary that I threw at Shuichi and I fell towards a wall, except I, ow!"

"Can you just shut up and let me get you ready?" Tohma was so absorbed in the conversation going on downstairs that he never even heard the footsteps behind him.

"Well well, look-e here, it's the women killer." Tohma froze then turned around slowly, hastily getting into character. There was Shuichi, leaning against the wall, smirking at him and looking decidedly less…cheerful than his regular self _'well, that defiantly isn't the Shuichi who came through the wall with me… man, he looks evil, maybe it's the tube pants and the masochist shirt or something…'_

Tohma put on a knowing smirk "And if it isn't the little slave driver. I see your little pet is downstairs getting all prepped up for the bash tonight."

Shuichi gave a short bark of laughter "He was always more your pet than mine, but…what can I say, he grows on me…" he looked thoughtful "almost like a fungus." This caused him to crack up and it took him awhile to get a hold on himself. Tohma just stood there with a knowing smile on his face. Once he was back under control, Shuichi peered at the open door leading to the basement.

"I guess I better hurry them up… YUKI! SUGURU! ARE YOU GUYS DONE DOWN THERE YET! YOU KNOW WE SHOULDN'T KEEP TOHMA WAITING!" Shuichi smirked slightly and waited.

He didn't have to wait long "We are almost finished down here, we should be done in about 5 minutes milord!"

"MAKE IT 3!" They heard a sigh from downstairs then a rustling of clothes. Shuichi suddenly looked thoughtful "Hm, I wonder if they've fucked yet."

Tohma looked up quickly, put off guard momentarily by the frankness of this comment then he put his mask back on and replied "Guess we'll find out eventually." Shuichi grunted in response then turned away from the door to look at him.

Shuichi's eyes suddenly lit up and he started to get all excited "Hey! Tohma! You'll never guess this new toy that I picked up for the party tonight! Oh man, it is the sweetest thing out there since the iron maidens. You wanna see it? Huh? Huh? Come on, pleeeeeaaase!" Tohma was reminded of the way Shuichi used to look like that except it was for something like pocky, or for a kiss from Yuki.

"Maybe some other time…" Tohma looked at Shuichi with feigned interest "So are you ready for this party yet, cause there's no way I'm seeing you go to one of my parties, dressed like that."

Shuichi grinned, "No fucking way man, I just got this new halter top and some wicked leather pants. Hiro'll die when he sees them"

Just then, Suguru and Yuki came up the stairs from the basement. Tohma couldn't help it, his jaw dropped. Yuki was wearing a light blue button up shirt with only the middle button done up. He was wearing tight leather pants that were dark black in color. All in all it was pretty plain, but the overall effect was dramatic. There also seemed to be a light almond scent wafting up from Yuki, and his hair was extra shiny from the washing he'd just received. Yanking his eyes away from Yuki, and forcing his mouth closed, he turned to his cousin…or at least what might have acted like his cousin once. Instead, Tohma was greeted with a cold stare coming out from heavy lidded eyes outlined in black. The thing that most caught his attention was the tattoo below his eye of zetsumei. Tohma instantly thought of the guards outside and knew that Suguru was somehow connected with them.

"Well then, it looks like the pet is all ready for my bash tonight. I have to say that he looks better than the last one that he went to." Tohma grinned wolfishly at Yuki and gave him a thorough look over as he thought his character might do.

"Get your fucking eyes off my body." Yuki glared at him and crossed his arms over his body in a half hearted attempt to conceal himself from prying eyes.

Shuichi's head shot up and he stared long and hard at Yuki "Shut it Yuki, you're no longer anyone worth any respect. Anyone can watch you, talk to you, or fondle you whenever, or however they want. As soon as we get back from the party you're going to get the long needed reminder of your position that you need. Nothing ever gives you the right to talk to the boss like that." Shuichi glared at Yuki, silently telling him that if he said anything more, he would personally dismantle him. Yuki shot one last quick glare over at Tohma but didn't say anything.

Shuichi turned away and the matter was instantly closed. "I'm off to get changed. Suguru, I need you to go round up your guard buddies. Half of them are to accompany us to the bash tonight." Suguru nodded and headed outside, refusing to turn around and give Yuki a last look.

"Tohma, there's vodka in the kitchen if you want it. I'd get it for you, but, you know…" he made a little gesture to his clothes then smirked and headed off to the bedroom, leaving Tohma alone with Yuki who was looking at the floor, anger still in his eyes. Once Tohma heard the door click closed down the hall, he grabbed Yuki's arm and shoved him into the kitchen, which was even further from the bedroom.

"Okay, just shut up and hear me out. We don't have very much time till Suguru gets back." Tohma quickly brought Yuki up to date. Once he was through, he watched Yuki carefully.

"So…why the fuck are we still here?"

Tohma sighed, "Well, I can't find Shuichi…"

Yuki narrowed his eyes "There is no _fucking_ way that I'm staying here any longer."

Tohma shrugged "Okay then, let's go momentarily back to our world to drop you off." Yuki nodded and they headed back down the hallway. Coming to the point in the wall, Yuki walked quickly to it, eager to get out of the universe, which seemed adamant on getting him to a party where he would be burned and tortured. However, once he actually came to the wall, instead of going through it, he smashed into it. Staggering backwards, he rubbed his nose ruefully.

"Damn!" Tohma made a shushing motion and gestured to the door behind which was Shuichi. Yuki glared resentfully at the wall that bared his reentry to his own world. Before either of them could say anything about what just happened, or of what to do next, the doorbell rang. The both looked at each other guiltily then raced silently back to the front of the house, Yuki to pretend to make tea, and Tohma to get the door. Straitening his shirt, Tohma opened the door slowly and was greeted by another familiar face that was once again clouded by some unnamable emotion. There on their doorstep stood K. Behind him, Tohma could see the resentful glare of the guards directed at K and guessed that they knew about the security threat that this man imposed upon their master.

Before he could say anything, K pushed his way inside and sat down on the nearest couch "So good of you to invite me in" K grinned wolfishly and Tohma got a momentary glance at something truly horrifying. All of the teeth in K's mouth were filed to a point so that Tohma thought that he was looking at a demon or something.

**Yay! I'm done with this chapter after…3months or so… /sighs/ oh well, what's done is done and this chapter is defiantly done. I hope you guys like it and I really need reviews. The reason this one took so long is because I felt so depressed about the number of reviews /sob/ jk! But it still was a dismal number. I'll talk to you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Nightmare of Forever 

_**Chapter 8**_

Yay! I'm so happy! I got so many encouraging reviews this time! Thank you all so much /wipes tear away/ so! On with the chapters! In the last chapter, things started to heat up with Shuichi and Hiro stuck in the bedroom while a homicidal dark Hiro is outside with a knife. Hiro claims that he saw Yuki with his head on backwards, but is that what he really saw? You'll find out this time. In the dark universe, K just turned up looking decidedly evil with every tooth sharpened to a point, ewww. It's about time to go to the party where Yuki's going to be entertainment. Will Tohma be able to get him out of this one? Guess you'll find out. Hope you guys like it! ACTION!

Straitening his shirt, Tohma opened the door slowly and was greeted by another familiar face that was once again clouded by some unnamable emotion. There on their doorstep stood K. Behind him, Tohma could see the resentful glare of the guards directed at K and guessed that they knew about the security threat that this man imposed upon their master.

Before he could say anything, K pushed his way inside and sat down on the nearest couch "So good of you to invite me in" K grinned wolfishly and Tohma got a momentary glance at something truly horrifying. All of the teeth in K's mouth were filed to a point so that Tohma thought that he was looking at a demon or something.

"Yuki! Bring some tea for our…guest…here, and hurry it up." Tohma sat down opposite of K, showing no emotions. "So I assume you're here to pick Shuichi up for the party?"

"Yeah yeah, I also wanted a look at the favorite slave for tonight's party. I got a few new toys that I can't wait to try on him. Just thought I'd get a last look at him before he's all bloodied up." K smirked and pulled out a knife, casually flicking it up into the air and catching it by the handle.

Tohma smiled indulgently "I'm sure." At that moment, Yuki came out of the kitchen holding a tray that had two cups of tea on it, and wearing a scowl. Setting the tray down, Yuki turned and went back to the kitchen where Tohma guessed he felt relatively safer. K's eyes followed Yuki back to the kitchen then shrugged and threw the knife again.

Trying to make conversation, Tohma asked "So…how's Judy doing?"

K's eyes narrowed and he stared at Tohma "Why the fuck are you asking about her after…after…what you did. Is this some kind of joke or something cause it's not very amusing…" Tohma frowned _'wrong question to ask I guess…'_ and changed tactics quickly.

"Okay, so give me the latest ratings on Bad Luck."

K still looked slightly angry with him but warmed up quickly to the topic "Hm…let's see, they're still #1 in Japan and they're about to put out a new single called 'Dark's End'. Shuichi thought up the name. It's a rather clever little song with lots of depressing things in it," he looked thoughtful "if we're lucky we might even be able to get a few people to commit suicide over it. That would be good for the ratings" he smiled happily.

"Good good, very good…" Tohma was looking away from the conversation though at the figure leaning against the hallway wall with a slight smirk on his face. Shuichi was there with baggy black pipe pants, chains hanging from every possible place, a VERY form fitting midriff shirt on, and he wore a spiked dog collar around his neck with a name plate reading 'Sir Death'. Tohma saw out of the corner of his eye, K grinning approvingly.

"Well now that I'm ready, why don't we go ahead and leave?" Shuichi looked over at K who nodded.

"Right you are master, I have the car out front and your people have already done an extensive search of it and have detected nothing so we may now leave without delay."

Shuichi grinned fiercly "Let me just go get Yuki and put him in his chains then we can leave. K, if you'll come help me subdue him?" K grinned and stood, looking like nothing else in the universe could make him any happier. Tohma looked around but didn't see Yuki. Unsure what if he could do anything else at that point, he just looked on helplessly as K and Shuichi went into the kitchen and soon after, there were shouts and a large crash, soon followed by K and Shuichi dragging out a struggling Yuki with chains on his legs and on his arms that were tightly behind his back. Tohma couldn't even look Yuki in the face because he knew that Yuki would be looking at him with reproach in his eyes. Now feeling like the situation was way out of control, what with Shuichi lost somewhere and Yuki in between homicidal maniacs dragging him to a torture fest, Tohma felt a dawning of hopelessness overwhelm him.

"You coming Tohma?"

"Wha? Oh, yes, let me just grab my coat." Tohma walked over slowly and grabbed his coat, swinging it on over his shoulders. All the way to the car, K and Shuichi chattered happily about all the new toys they were going to see, and who's pets were there this year, all the while dragging a still struggling Yuki across the grounds to the car and finally swinging him up and into the truck of the car, slamming the trunk closed in his face.

Unsure of what to do, Tohma walked slowly out of the house, trying to figure a way out of all of this without Yuki having to be part of the torture fest. Getting into the Viper convertible that waited in front of the house, he looked strait forward, not really listening to the sickening conversation around him.

"So Tohma, what toy did you bring? I have to say, the one you brought last year was pure genius. No wonder it won the patent".

Tohma looked up at Shuichi's face and cleared his throat "Well, I actually thought that I would take a break this year and just sample around, looking at the kind of merchandise that I'm competing with".

Shuichi frowned "What! But you said last week that you had this really amazing thing!" He pouted slightly "You got my hopes up…"

"Err, well, it broke"

"It _broke_?"

Tohma shrugged "yeah well, what can I say. It was a disappointment, but I got a little joy after I killed the guy who broke it"

K grinned widely "Wish I'd been there. Ah well, next time you should video tape it". With a screech of tires, the car pulled into a already crowded parking lot.

"Yay! Hurry up K! Get Yuki out! I wanna get the best stall in there! Did you bring the decorations?" Tohma got out of the car and looked around while Shuichi chatted away happily. There were people streaming out of the parking lot towards a large convention center that had the rather cheesy sign on it that said 'Center of Pain'.

"Hurry up you little piece of shit! This is it! If you don't shut your mouth for the rest of the night I'm through with you! I'll send you back to the Brothers of Darkness so then you'll be a real slave. God, I don't know what's gotten into you!" Shuichi slapped Yuki across the face and he fell back , blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Shuichi, I believe it would be best for him to at least start out unmarked. Besides, Suguru just pulled up with your guards and decorations for the booth".

Shuichi grinned and turned towards the unmarked delivery van that'd just pulled up "Excellent. K, if you wouldn't mind, take Yuki up with Tohma and find a booth". He motioned towards a guard "Marks, head with them and when they've found a place, come find me".

The man saluted "Yes sir!" and turned to K "Need help with him?"

K grinned and pulled Yuki off the ground by his shirt cuff, looking him in the face "You going to give me any trouble mister?"

Yuki spit in his face and attempted to kick him with his chained feet "No shit man, you better let me go right FUCKIN' now!"

K grinned widely and slung Yuki over his shoulder "Nope, I got it guard dude. Come on Tohma, let's go find a booth!" K whooped and set out at a run towards the convention center, Yuki slung over one shoulder. With despair filling him, Tohma followed at a trot, keeping his hat on his head with a hand.

Shuichi motioned to the remaining guards and Suguru who proceeded to unpack the van with an assortment of boxes that would be carried up to the convention center to decorate the booth where Yuki would soon be displayed. The remaining 7 guards and Suguru falling into place around Shuichi in large circle, they proceeded up to the convention center.

"Suguru".

He fell into step beside Shuichi "Yes sir?"

"Have you received any messages from Hiro saying why the fuck he's not here?"

"No sir, do you want me to look for him?"

"Hm… no, he'll be fine. Knowing him he's probably just knocking up some babe then he'll meet us here later. Don't bother, but if you get a message, let me know right away".

"Very good sir". Suguru fell back into formation, eyes looking around at the crowd surrounding them.

(Switch of POV! We're going to Hiro and Shuichi who are locked in the bedroom in the normal world with the psychotic Hiro outside.)

"Just tell me! I swear I can take anything you say!" but he added silently to himself _'well…almost anything'._

Hiro paused, still looking decisively green, then said slowly, watching Shuichi the whole time "well, he was lying on the floor and…his head was backwards…" That's all it took. Shuichi's violet eyes widened then rolled up in his head as he fell backwards in a dead faint.

Rushing forward, Hiro grabbed Shuichi before he hit the ground. _'Oh crap shit, this can't get any worse…'_ However, as if the fates had heard him, there came a loud thump and a splintering sound. Spinning around, Hiro shook Shuichi frantically as he saw that the door now had a large groove in the middle where a large, sharp object had smashed through. The limp form in his arms groaned and shifted, causing Hiro to look down.

"Come on Shuichi! Wake up!" Hiro looked around the room for some kind of weapon and finally settled on a lamp. Not really effective, but it could do.

THUMP

"Shit shit shit" Hiro propped Shuichi form up against the wall away from the door and stood holding the lamp.

THUMP

The door now had a large hand reaching through it, groping for the door handle. Panicking, Hiro swung at the hand with the lamp that he held.

"OWW!" The hand quickly pulled back and the door's hole grew larger as the ax repeatedly hit it. Finally, the door had enough and fell off its hinges, revealing a very pissed off Hiro holding an ax on the other side. For Hiro, this was the weirdest sensation that he'd ever had. There was…himself… on the other side of the door frame, with dyed black hair, black leather vest, and ripped jeans that looked like they had splatterings of blood on them.

Hiro held up his lamp and charged at the dark Hiro, swinging the lamp. At this sudden movement, dark Hiro brought up the ax and blocked the lamp then swung around, slashing at Hiro's chest. Jumping back, Hiro barely dodged the ax, but still received a small cut from one shoulder to the other. Swiping at dark Hiro, he managed to connect with his chin, causing his counterpart to stumble backwards then with a strange little "oof" fall forward, revealing a newly conscious Shuichi who held a now bloody paper weight.

"D-did I kill him?"

Hiro checked the prone form on the ground "No, just really knocked out. Could you go grab some rope for me or something? I don't want him to wake up and go at us again." Shuichi nodded and ran out to get some. Grabbing the dark Hiro, Hiro dragged him to the bathroom and threw him in there, locking the door on the outside after he left.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Shit…" Hiro ran out of the room, remembering in a flash that Yuki was lying in the living room, not quite alive anymore.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH YUUUUKKKIIII!" When Hiro reached the room, he saw Shuichi standing in the middle of the room, staring at the disfigured Yuki in the middle of the room and screaming for all he was worth.

"Shuichi, why don't you-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"-just come here. We can-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"-take him to a doctor later on. Now just come here". _'Although it looks way too late for a doctor to be of any help…'_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hiro strode over to Shuichi and forcibly dragged him out of the room back to the bedroom. Once there, Shuichi collapsed against Hiro, sobbing for all he was worth. After a few minutes, Hiro took Shuichi's chin in his hands and forced Shuichi to look at him as tears fell from his still sobbing friend.

"Shuichi, I know that it's been a big shock but you need to keep your mind on what needs to be done. Your Yuki is trapped in that other…place…and you need to get him out!" he was still rather confused about all that was going on here but would try anything to get Shuichi to calm down.

"B-but Yuki is out there!"

"Shuichi, your Yuki is in that other place. He needs you to get him out".

"H-he does?" Shuichi looked up at Hiro with large tear filled violet eyes.

"Yep, so we better get going if we want to get Yuki back".

Shuichi frowned and thought about it. There was a Yuki out there that was obviously dead. This much was clear. But there was also HIS Yuki in the other world that was still alive…and…his Yuki needed him. That was all that it took "Let's go! My Yuki needs me!" Wrapping a long strip of cloth over his forehead that read YUKI, Shuichi strode out and towards the wall that lead to the other place.

Hiro smiled and followed after making sure that the other Hiro was still knocked out in the bathroom. Relocking the door, he strode after Shuichi, took one last glance at the dead Yuki, then walked through the wall.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I personally did. However, I think I'm going to have fun next chapter with the convention center. A further note on this chapter before I bid adieu: the Yuki from the dark world really is dead. There will be no bringing back that poor…abused…Yuki /sob/. But, maybe this'll bring something out in the other characters that you never saw before. till next time, Summoner out.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Nightmare of Forever 

_Chapter 9_

**Hello all! Welcome to the 9th installment of The Nightmare of Forever. In this chapter, we have several very crucial things occurring. 1) Yuki has finally arrived at the torture fair 2) Shuichi and Hiro are coming into the dark universe to hopefully save Yuki and 3) what will happen when dark Shuichi finds out of his original Yuki's death? Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter!**

Suguru continued to scan the crowd for any possible threats as he accompanied Shuichi to the entrance of the crowded convention center. Shuichi's complement of guards pushed people out of the way to make room for their master.

"Out of the way"

"Scram you!"

"Move it"

"Make way idiots"

Up ahead, Suguru made out the figure of Marks as he headed towards the group.

"Sir! K and Tohma found a booth that they would like you to look at"

"Wicked! Lead on, I can't fuckin wait to get started" he grinned and the guards around them laughed accordingly. Suguru smiled indulgently but kept one hand on the knife that he had on his hip. There were too many enemies around to be lax.

"Right this way sir. It's right next to the hot wax hall of fame so K figured that lots of people would be coming that way"

"Good, good. K usually does know best" Shuichi flicked his pink hair out of his eyes and grinned "Oooh! This is going to be great!" As they rounded a corner, the group saw Yuki who was already chained up to a ring on the wall and already getting broad smiles from passersby.

"Suguru! Start unloading the decorations! I'm off to talk to K" Shuichi skipped off towards K and Tohma, leaving Suguru and the guards.

"Johnson, Mitsaki, put those boxes on the table and start unpacking, I'm going to get Yuki settled" The two guards looked at each other and smirked. "Something you have to say Johnson?"

"Sir no sir, was just getting my ass over to the table to start unpacking…sir"

Suguru frowned then flicked his knife out of its sheath and darted forward, holding it under the man's throat "Don't you dare give me any lip. Now get to it, and next time I expect not to see any emotion on that dead head face of yours"

The man gulped and a small trail of blood came out from under the knife "Uh…yes sir, I'll get right on it"

"Good" Suguru removed the knife and wiped the blood off on the man's shirt "get to it". The two men hurried off, after gathering up the boxes, to the table.

"Sir? Should we spread out around the table?"

"Yes, in about a 10 foot radius" They nodded and set off, leaving Suguru by himself. Sighing, he headed over to the place where Yuki was chained up. He had both of his hands chained behind him and hung limply from the wall, his blonde hair covering his eyes. Looking him over, Suguru decided that Yuki would defiantly look a lot sexier with his shirt off. Kneeling down, he unbuttoned Yuki shirt and was about to take it off when he saw the chains where in the way. Shrugging, he flicked out his knife and easily cut through the shirt until it came free. Stepping back, he took in the new picture of Yuki. Sexy, lusty, and an overall sense of helplessness, perfect.

Stirring, Yuki looked up through his hair at the figure that was starring at him "What the fuck are you looking at?"

Suguru grinned "You, I'm taking a last look at your lovely body before it gets drenched in blood"

Yuki frowned "But I thought you…"

"Liked you? Loved you maybe? Well of course I do, but that's why I'm doing this, you're now the perfect pet that I'll always love and adore torturing" he grinned "and of course I get to nurse you back to health after this ordeal is over" he got all starry eyed and walked away, drool coming out of the side of his lopsided smile.

"Shit…I'm so dead…" Yuki fell limp against the chains, suddenly drained of all his strength.

"No you're not, you're too hot to be dead" Yuki looked up and saw something that made his eyes bug out then he fell forward in a dead faint. "Hello! Yuki! Anyone home?" The stranger poked the limp Yuki and when he got no response he shrugged and pulled out a small canteen. Opening it up, heat waves came out the top, and the stranger poured it over Yuki's bared back. Slowly, out of the bottle, came liquid wax that had been heated to an extreme temperature. As the first few drops fell on Yuki, he jerked awake, then after a second or two, gave a loud yell as the hardening wax stuck to his skin, burning him as it stuck.

"Awake? Good" The stranger put the top back on the container, stopping the flow. Kneeling down, he lifted up Yuki's face so that he could look at him. Yuki's face was drenched in sweet and he panted heavily, his eyes filled in pain. "I didn't think you'd remember me. It's been what, 13, 14 years? I didn't think you'd remember your sensei, Eiri-kun". He let go of Yuki's face and walked away as Yuki hung from the chains, pain crossing his eyes as he watched Kitazawa walk from memories and away from him.

"Yuuuki! You look perfect! Aw…look…someone's already gotten to you…" Yuki felt delicate hands run over the hardened wax on his back and he gave a small yelp as the wax was pulled off, taking with it a little skin. Glaring up through his sweat drenched bangs, Yuki gave a death stare at Shuichi who was looking at the hardened wax thoughtfully.

"Hm…looks like you already have an admirer Yuki" he smiled "ah well, we open up now so who really cares". Grabbing Yuki's chin, he slowly ran a delicate finger over Yuki's lips that were coated in a thin sheet of sweat but pulled back quickly when Yuki attempted to bite off a few of his fingers.

"As naughty as ever". Chuckling to himself, Shuichi patted Yuki's cheek then let go of his chin. Standing up, he motioned over to Suguru "Open up the lines. Let them get…oh…3 minutes each at $2000 a go. That should be plenty of time". Suguru bowed and hurried off to the growing line of people who were smirking over in Yuki's direction.

"Well, best of luck to you Yuki" he chuckled "not…" with that, Shuichi strode away, supposedly to look at a few more exhibitions, taking 2 of the guards with him.

Moaning, Yuki pulled one last desperate time at his chains which of course led to nothing productive. _'This so fucking can NOT be happening to me…This morning, I was just…just…what was I doing…?'_ Frantically Yuki attempted to remember what he was doing this morning. To his distress, he could remember only vague images before his unfortunate meeting with Shuichi taser in the hallway. "Fuck…". Yuki sighed and looked up into the green eyes of a man who was squatting less than 6 inches from him and staring very adamantly at his face.

"Ah! What the fuck!" Yuki scooted back a good foot "Ever hear of personal space man!"

"No. Your hot". Yuki stared at the man dumbfounded, unsure how to respond. The man (is that the right word?) looked like he could still be in high school. He had long side swept bangs and ear length brown hair, with a small dangling ruby in his left ear. "Hope you don't hold anything against me" he grinned "I'd love to come over some time to your home and fu-"

"Hey! What the hell man, get away, I'm not gay!" (A.N. I guess this means that this is taking place before he accepts the whole "We're here, we're queer, get used to it!" thing with Shuichi… :P)

The man raised an eyebrow "Whatever, you're to expensive to just chat with. Well, down to business then. I bought this thing from a Portuguese dealer a few weeks ago and I've been dying to try it out". He pulled out of a backpack a bottle of what looked like pills. "Lucky for me they act within 1 minute" he grinned and unscrewed the bottle, letting a lone pill fall out on his outstretched hand. "Alright sweetheart, open up!"

"No…fucking…way". Sighing, the man motioned over to one of the waiting guards.

"Would you mind helping me here?" Impassively, the guard nodded and knelt down beside Yuki, pinching his nose shut with one hand and grabbing his jaw with the other. At the first contact, Yuki spazzed out and tried to jerk out of the man's grip. Unfortunately, the chains restricted him greatly and his movements only caused the guard to tighten his grip as Yuki's mouth was slowly forced open. Letting out a small cry, Yuki arched his back and continued flailing against the man's grip on his chin.

Choosing a moment with relatively little flailings, the young man who had paid to torture him, gave him a sound punch in the stomach, effectively knocking the breath out of Yuki. Taking the opportunity of Yuki momentarily stopping moving, he popped the pill into Yuki's mouth and the guard quickly shut Yuki's mouth while pinching his nose shut. After a few seconds, Yuki's reflexes kicked in and he swallowed. Seeing this, the guard dropped him and walked away silently.

"Well, all we have to do is wait" the young man smiled "By the way, my name's Derlek, I understand you're a writer".

Yuki looked up through his bangs as a small spasm ran down his spine "Why the hell do you care"

Derlek shrugged "Whatever, just trying to make some conversation" he checked his watch "should start any second now". Yuki groaned as another spasm ran through him, this time through his arm, making him twitch. A few seconds later, yet another spasm rolled down his leg making his leg jump uncontrollably for a second.

Derleck started to laugh "This is great!" Soon, all of Yuki's limbs were flailing uncontrollably as wave after wave of electric signals ran throughout all of his muscles, making him go into a fit that made him strain against the chains in vain. Every now and then, a small whimper would escape his tightly clamped shut lips as a particularly vicious current would actually leave a small burn mark on his skin.

This of course just sent Derleck into hysterical laughter as he laughed uncontrollably "Ha! You look just like a damned marionette puppet in the hands of a drunk man!" he snickered.

"Time's up!" A guard came over to Derleck and stood over him as Yuki continued thrashing in the background.

"Aw damn…oh well, best of luck to you Yuki!" He blew a kiss in Yuki's direction then sauntered off amid applause from bystanders.

"Yo, snap out of it" the guard who'd called time on Derleck kicked Yuki in the side as random spasms ran through him, even if they were at a slower rate than before. Yuki moaned in response as his movements grew stiller until he just hung from the chains, his fingers twitching every now and then. Intertwining his fingers in Yuki's hair, the guard pulled Yuki's head back until his face was completely visible. Brushing Yuki's blonde bangs out of his face, the guard forced open his eyelids to check to make sure that Yuki wasn't unconscious or anything of the sort. With a small grunt of satisfaction, the guard let go of Yuki's hair and called out to the waiting crowd "Next!"

(Okay, switch of POV to Shuichi and Hiro!)

Relocking the door, Hiro strode after Shuichi, took one last glance at the dead Yuki, then walked through the wall and into the other universe. Coming out on the other side, Hiro looked around and located Shuichi who was looking around cautiously at the other universe. For the first time, Hiro got a look at the dark side of their world. He noted the posters of the gruesome trio, the abandoned taser, and other various objects that reminded him of his own home, but in a slightly more twisted fashion.

"Psst, Shuichi, where's Yuki?"

Shuichi looked back at him and shrugged "I dunno, he was getting ready for something I think".

"Let's try to find Tohma and we can-"

They both paused as the door to the condo opened and looked towards it. In walked a guard who wore the tattoo of the zetsumei under his eye "Master? Sir? I thought you were at the convention?"

Shuichi nodded grimly at the man "I-I'd forgotten something…er…important…so I came back to get it!"

"But, sir, you should have just sent one of us, no disrespect meant sir".

"Uh…yeah…you see, I really-"

Hiro took over before Shuichi completely screwed up. Hoping he remembered correctly about his "relationship" in this universe with Shuichi, he pinned him to the wall, lightly running the back of his hand over Shuichi's chin then looked over his shoulder at the guard. Biting his tongue, he prayed to Yuki to forgive him "If you couldn't tell already, Shuichi and I wanted to be alone for awhile. If we wanted your help, we'd ask for it".

Nodding emotionlessly, the guard turned around and headed out the door "I'll be outside if you need me master" he nodded to Shuichi then to Hiro "sir". Shutting the door behind him, the guard left.

**Okay! Enough already! I'm done with this chapter even though it's not long enough yet /sigh/. Oh well, I hope you all like this one! It's really fun to write on the torture scenes, even though poor Yuki has to go through all of that **TTTT


End file.
